


L’Ascension du haut mal

by Ambrena



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Backstory, Dark, Foreshadowing, Gen, Hate, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar se tapit dans l'ombre, le meurtre dans le cœur, tandis que Sarabi s'inquiète de le voir un jour détruire tout ce qu'elle aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Ascension du haut mal

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la session 2011 d'Obscur Echange, pour le prompt "Dans l'idée, qu'on aperçoive la rancœur grandissante de Scar envers Mufasa, alors que celui-ci ne se rend compte de rien, continue à avancer dans la lumière tandis que son frère se replie de plus en plus dans l'amertume/méchanceté.  
> \- Si cela pouvait être montré du point de vue de Sarabi, qui elle par contre, sent monter l'inquiétude en elle au fur et à mesure que la situation s'envenime."
> 
> "Le Roi Lion" appartient à Disney. Le titre de la fic vient de la bande-dessinée _L’Ascension du haut mal_ , de David B.

Sur le Rocher aux Lions, c’est l’heure de l’affrontement pour déterminer qui dirigera la horde. Il n’existe que deux prétendants au trône, frères, comme de juste. Cependant, personne n’a de doute sur l’identité du futur vainqueur. C’est une évidence.

Dès le départ, la lutte est en effet inégale. L’aîné est plus grand, plus fort que son rival. Pour compenser ses faiblesses, le plus jeune combat donc de manière déloyale. Il jette du sable dans les yeux de son adversaire ou se jette sur lui alors qu’il reprend à peine son souffle.

Toutefois, ces techniques ne suffisent pas. Lors de la mêlée, les coups assénés par le cadet semblent presque doux, comparés aux gifles magistrales de Mufasa. Lorsqu’il lui bondit dessus une dernière fois, tel un redoutable Sol Invictus, le lion à la sombre crinière croit que sa dernière heure est venue.

Il n’en est rien, pourtant. Un mélange de poussière et de sang macule la pierre. Le cercle que forment les lionnes du groupe frémit d’excitation malsaine. Haletant, il reste à terre, surplombé par son ennemi. Il a perdu l’ultime combat et attend le coup de grâce. 

Délivrance qui ne vient pas. Mufasa, condescendant, l’a épargné.

Ce n’est pas un soupir de soulagement qu’il exprime. Ce n’est même pas un remerciement. Il s’agit d’un grondement de colère, un son qui manifeste toute sa rancœur naissante. Il n’a jamais aimé son aîné comme il l’aurait dû. Toutefois, du désamour à la haine, il reste encore un pas à franchir. 

Une frontière qui est aujourd’hui atteinte. 

Parmi les femelles surexcitées, une seule modère sa joie. C’est la plus sage, la plus avisée d’entre elles. En fait, Sarabi aime tant son promis qu’elle s’inquiète également davantage que les autres. Ainsi, elle n’éprouve pas le même soulagement béat que ses compagnes.

Au contraire, elle sent qu’aujourd’hui, tout commence.

La future reine observe attentivement le lion aux yeux verts. Une vilaine estafilade lui barre l’œil. Guérie, elle deviendra sans doute une cicatrice, la preuve éternelle du déshonneur qu’il a subi aujourd’hui. La marque du vaincu. 

 

*****

 

Le couronnement de Mufasa. Jour de gloire, jour de lumière. Le peuple tout entier des savanes est là, prêt à donner son allégeance à son nouveau souverain. Nul ne manque à l’appel. Le roi rugit, à l’apogée de son pouvoir, et le reste de la horde reprend son cri puissant.

Le soleil auréole la crinière du mâle dominant. Par magnanimité pure, il n’a pas tué son frère, son unique rival. Ce sera le témoin de sa magnificence, la lune pâle dans son ciel éclatant, pense-t-il. Que ce soit par bonté ou par naïveté, il est persuadé qu’il l’aidera dans son règne. 

Il ignore encore combien ce chétif cadet le méprise. Unique personne à se tourmenter dans l’assistance, une lionne se méfie pourtant de l’hypocrisie du vaincu et de ses sourires mielleux. La femelle à laquelle Mufasa doit prochainement s’unir n’aime pas la soumission si soudaine de Scar.

Vigilante, elle capture les regards de haine pure qu’il lance à la dérobée à son aîné. Ce dernier, insouciant, célèbre fastueusement son succès. Rien ne parvient à entacher sa bonne humeur, pas même le soupçon de réchauffer un serpent dans son sein. 

 

*****

 

Raide comme la justice, Scar ne prononce pas la moindre parole. Témoin de mariage, il affiche pourtant la sombre mine qui serait parfaitement de mise pour une cérémonie mortuaire – pas pour des épousailles.

Jeune mariée, Sarabi ne parvient pas à totalement se réjouir. Un sombre pressentiment lui encre le cœur, comme une tache de sang qui se propage dans l’eau. Lorsqu’elle tente d’en parler à son époux, il ne l’écoute pas et se gausse de ses craintes. 

Pourtant, elle ne les a pas imaginées, ces mines retorses, ces rictus tordus, ces salutations avortées. Sans parler des regards emplis de désir que, parfois, son beau-frère lui lance. Chaque mot qu’il lui adresse est teinté d’amertume ou de frustration. C’est intenable.

Malgré tout, le roi demeure aveugle à son désarroi, ainsi qu’à la rancœur qui grandit de plus en plus chez son frère, telle une ombre menaçante. Comme lors d’une éclipse lunaire, Sarabi voit un cercle sombre recouvrir peu à peu le peu de lumière qui subsistait encore en Scar. 

C’est terrifiant, et pourtant, elle est complètement impuissante face à ce phénomène. Après tout, elle n’est que la reine. 

 

*****

 

Le jour de la naissance de Simba, la jeune mère craint pour la vie de son fils. L’oncle de ce dernier n’est même pas venu à la cérémonie de présentation. Signe d’hostilité ouverte, pour lequel il ne s’excuse pas. Même des explications auraient été les bienvenues, mais il les élude également.

Lorsqu’il rend enfin visite au nouveau-né, Sarabi sent que la haine parcourt les veines de son beau-frère. Il ne peut en être autrement. Le sourire tordu qu’il adresse à l’héritier du trône n’a rien de sincère. C’est une mascarade, la plus dangereuse de toutes, car Mufasa ne s’aperçoit toujours de rien.

Les hommages du visiteur se montrent creux, ternes, sans vie. Il est évident qu’il se force à les réciter, d’une voix monotone qui exprime clairement son ennui de se trouver ici. Elle aurait peut-être préféré le mépris à ce rattrapage tardif de son absence, qui la blesse plus encore que l’indifférence.

Les yeux verts de Scar expriment un sentiment indéchiffrable, et Sarabi a l’impression d’être plus vulnérable que jamais. Le petit qui dort entre ses pattes n’en sait rien, mais il vient de rencontrer le plus grand de ses ennemis.

Elle espère de toute son âme qu’il ne parviendra jamais à approcher son fils. Il lui corromprait l’esprit, lui murmurerait des flatteries empoisonnées, l’inciterait au pire. Mais la Terre des Lions est vaste, et Scar est tenace. Elle ne pourra pas protéger le lionceau indéfiniment. 

Elle tentera malgré tout de le faire, aussi fort qu’elle le peut. Le frère de Mufasa ne doit pas accéder au trône, jamais. Ce serait le règne de la lune à son déclin, l’avènement des ténèbres et de la mort. Elle le voit dans son regard fou.


End file.
